


All To Myself

by elitasdowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agressive tony stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Blood and Violence, Bottom Peter Parker, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Dark Tony Stark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Gay Characters, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Lima Syndrome, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Tony Stark, Older Tony Stark, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Pure Peter Parker, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, Violence, Young Peter Parker, killer tony stark, peter has stockholm syndrome, stalker tony stalker, wrong date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitasdowney/pseuds/elitasdowney
Summary: After talking on a blind dating app for a while, Peter decides it's time to finally meet the one he's fallen for, so without knowing what he looks like, Peter ends up meeting up with the wrong man who happens to be incredibly obsessed and has been stalking him for six months straight- Tony Stark, the man who got rid of Peters real date and the man who plans to keep the boy all to himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is over eighteen in this story (not that it makes this story any better lol) also I'm not sure if I should tag this as a romance since later on Peter eventually feels Stockholm Syndrome for Tony even though that technically isn't love.... but this is just a story so enjoy I guess! thanks for giving this story a chance! (also sorry about the short chapter, I promise they'll be much longer than this)

_**Peter:** "But how will I know what you look like?"_

**_Me:_ ** _"Don't worry, I'll be wearing a white button-down, black pants and I'll be holding up a paper with your name on it so you know who to sit with :)"_

 **_Peter:_** _"Like you're my driver at an airport? lol sounds perfect, see you at eight-thirty then... I cant wait to see you soon."_

 _ **Me:** "I can't wait to finally_ _hold you... see you soon ;)"_

Tony looked down at his new phone, rereading what he wrote, slightly becoming nervous as he usually does when sending a text, just in case Peter would happen to catch on that he's not the _real_ man he was actually talking to and might- 

**_Peter:_** _"Me too I can't wait ;) ok sorry bye I'll let you get ready!"  
_

But he never does catch on, he hasn't noticed a change for nearly a month even after Tony finally got a hold of the man's phone and throat. He was out of the picture for good and taken care of after stalking him for three straight months, mostly for the research and mostly for the hell of it. It was almost funny how many times the man left his windows unlocked that _at_ times Tony felt the _need_ to get out of his car, knock on his door and remind him to double-check if they were locked. But he never did, he instead chose the opportunity to sneak in, with the right protection of course to never leave his fingerprints, and go through his devices or personal belongings to study this man. One thing he had learned about him for the three months was that he lied about his age to Peter saying he was about twenty-five when in reality, his birth certificate stated he was born in 1991 meaning he was about twenty-nine.

It originally ticked Tony off at first that he lied to the boy about something serious but it turned out to be a good thing for Tony since he knew from the beginning when he fell for Peter that this guy would never get the chance to meet him in person since he had other plans for him in the future, which have happened, and Tony learned since then that he would just have to tell Peter the truth about his age and is actually twenty-nine- well _thirty-two._ It was a good thing for Tony since he has older features and can pull off the man's real age when they meet and no other suspicions can form from Peter.

 _But maybe we should be entirely honest with our age just so he doesn't have doubts. I shouldn't start off our plan with a lie, even though I'm lying about being this man, I should still keep it truthful. God, hopefully, I can pull this off._ Tony thought all at once but brushes them off considering he managed to get away with the whole _"Hey this is my new number"_ from his current new phone since he had to get rid of practically everything the guy was wearing that night when Tony murdered him.

"Shit." Tony blurts, suddenly remembering that not only will he have to confess about his age tonight but he'll have to go by the guys' name, "It's fine Tony, we'll be _Nathan_... until he starts to get suspicious." Right, everything will be fine, just be Nathan, do what Nathan said he liked- just _be Nathan_ so Peter won't have to suspect anything. Unfortunately and fortunately if Peter were to somehow get suspicious and figure out Tony wasn't Nathan, plan two would have to kick in, _Kidnap Peter._ The only unfortunate part would be knocking Peter into unconsciousness, the fortunate part, well, he would finally be Tonys for good.

_Let's just hope this goes smoothly so we won't have to do that just yet_

Tony lets out a heavy breath of exhaustion, stalking and doing the absolute most for someone you love can be stressful. He puts down his phone and walks over to the mirror in his bedroom, checking if he fit the plain yet handsome description he had given Peter. And he did. The cherry on top about the entire outfit would be the _paper_ with the boys' name on that Tony had already prepared, he picks it up from off his bed and reads the _**For Peter Parker**_ written in black sharpie and smiles confidently, "He'll like this." Sighing with joy, Tony puts down the paper and picks up his cologne bottle from his bed and sprays himself a couple of times with it then lightly sprays a bit on the paper for some touch. "I think I'm ready." Tony already _knew_ he was ready, just stalling for some minutes from how anxious he was to _finally_ meet the boy he's been stalking and completely obsessing over for six months. He was, at last, going to see him face to face, breathe him in, hear his laugh, and hopefully as he texted, he would get to _hold_ him. 

Tony inhales sharply, complete excitement now fills his body with a hint of arousal from just the thought of Peter in his arms. God, tonight was going to be perfect as long as Tony played the part of Nathan correctly, after all, he _did_ study and stalk this man so how could _he_ mess this up.

Checking the watch on his wrist it read 7:58 pm _,_ "Oh shit!" Tony exasperated, knowing the drive to the restaurant would be a good twenty minutes but possibly fifteen without traffic. So, he rushes out of the room with his phone, blazer, and Peters paper to the living room, grabbing his car keys off the kitchen isle he rushes out the front door and over to his parked car. Getting inside he sat frozen still for a moment, "Here we go, don't fuck up Tony- _Nathan..._ don't fuck up _Nathan."_ Perfect, don't forget the bastards' name.

With confidence slowly building up again, Tony finally decides to drive off onto the slightly busy streets and make his way over to where he'll soon meet the one who's made his life the most exciting it ever has for six months. "See you soon angel," Tony whispers while continuing to daydream of Peter's bare body underneath the possible outfit he'll be wearing as he tries focusing on the road ahead with arousal once again creeping in.

_Tonight will go great, hopefully, Peter likes what he sees._


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony overthinks as he waits for Peter to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have given this story a chance, support means everything!!! thanks, everyone! here's a new chapter, sorry if it took long, enjoy! :)

He was _trembling_. Tony stark was _trembling_ in fear, he never feels fear. He rolls his eyes at himself for suddenly becoming such a coward as he sits at the lonesome dinner booth for two while he awaits Peter's arrival. _How could I be scared? I murdered somebody for god's sake, this should be the least frightening thing to face all month, snap out of it!_ Tony doesn't snap out of it, he takes a sip of the ice water he ordered and swallows, hoping the refreshing cold taste will wake his body from the fearsome state he was in. It doesn't do much but merely cools his dry mouth, he decides to face the music and prepare for his love to arrive, hopefully, Peter at least finds Tony remotely attractive after not seeing the person he's been talking to for half a year. In all honesty, Tony thought and still does think, falling in love on the internet, especially without _knowing_ what the person even looks like is a complete _joke_. It's a set up to be catfished or kidnapped, as to which Tony is only one, being the kidnapper- if Tony deals his cards right tonight, he won't have to be.

When Tony first began harmlessly stalking Peter, he had no idea what it would turn out to be, Tony has always known that he can be quite possessive of ones he really cares about, so he was a bit unsure of himself if this boy- _his Peter_ , would be someone he would fall head over heels for so dearly that he develops a _strong_ want to keep him all to himself. After the windy night outside of a public library where Tony was passing by during a walk to clear his mind about stressful situations to come to terms with, bumping accidentally into the young, bundled up shy, and pale boy who spoke many apologies for _'being in the way'_ as Tony almost cursed him out up until he _actually_ looked the sorry thing in his face was when he _realized_ he couldn't let such a behaved and delicate beauty walk out of his life just like that. So, he knew from that point on from only watching Peter at afar and getting as safely close to him as possible, that _yes_ , the harmless stalking would become a powerful force of want and greed to keep the young thing all to himself, safe and sound. 

That's all Tony ever wanted to do, watch from afar, whisper goodnight from his parked car as he watched Peter enter his home before midnight after leaving his job from the bakery- just be cautious at all costs with stalking him so Peter wouldn't have the man sent to jail for being a creep. That was until the infatuation got deep, leaving Tony green with jealousy when a few months had rolled by and found out about Peter suddenly into online dating, it _certainly_ ticked Tony off in all sorts of ways possible. _Especially_ when Peter found someone on the app, _that's_ when Tony had to strike. Tony couldn't let some stranger get his dirty hands all over his boy, _use_ him for a filthy fuck, and ditch him goodbye. Nope, the man wasn't going to let that happen, he previously had plans to threaten whoever showed up at Peters door to hit the road or he'll kick their ass but then Tony found out it _wasn't_ just some quick fuck of an app. 

It was a serious and legitimate dating app- _blind_ dating app, which Tony found ridiculous and even doubted Peter would find someone committing _or_ real, so with his guard down, here comes _Nathan_ , the man Peter has fallen so intensely in love with, Tony couldn't believe it when he watched outside the open windows, Peter _really_ fell in love with someone who he has no idea what the hell they look like. That's when Tony really saw the devil jump out of him, Tony wasn't only stalking Peter anymore, he was _now_ stalking Nathan too at that point after finding out everything he could about the man when Tony let himself in once while Peter left for marketing. After that point, Tony knew all he needed to know, from the lying about the age, to not mentioning he went to jail- _twice,_ for drunk bar fights, Tony had enough reason to really get the man out of the picture- to _become_ the man in the picture who his love fell for. So, figuring out where he lived, what time he got off his lousy job, and when he occasionally went to smoke at a nearby park after a jog, Tony followed him there. He kept in the shadows though in order for the plan to succeed, so once the man had stopped for a cigarette break, Tony crept up from behind and hooked one arm around his throat and one hand over his mouth, dragging his flailing body into the woods behind them. 

Tony expected for the plan to work and it did, after finally choking the man out into unconsciousness, Tony had taped his mouth shut, his hands bounded over his chest, and taped the ankles of his legs to the front of his body around the wrists, he initially thought about shoving the man's body into one of the black trash bags he brought and bury him alive. But thought against it, Tony was fuming that night when he finally got ahold of the sucker, his brain had come up with multiple ideas of what to do until Tony shut his mind up and took a wrench used for his car to beat the man's head in. 

Tony eventually stopped, sweating and breathing heavy, he had no clue what to do with the lifeless body in the middle of the woods near the open park trail, that's until his adrenaline kicked in again reminding him of his thought-out plan. He was supposed to dismember the body and spread different parts underground or in rivers in the city of New York but changed his mind quickly when it became windy making trash bags fly. Coming to a conclusion, Tony ended up putting the man's dead body in one of the bags, tossing him in the trunk, and driving far with his blood pumping until he somehow made it to Buffalo. Disposing of the body, Tony threw the shovel in the back seat from covering the last bits of dirt over the buried man, after an exhausting drive back home Tony got rid of any and all evidence and took a warm shower to process what he'd done. With no guilt flooding his mind once because he _knew_ he did what had to be done and now, _he_ would be Nathan, _he_ would be the one Peter would meet in a few weeks, he'll be the _love_ of Peter's life.

So _there_ the murderer sat, the _stalker_ , the love-crazed _psycho_ , trembling in fear because he's afraid Peter won't _like_ him, or more so, Peter will discover Tony isn't the real Nathan and have his ass arrested. Tony sighs feeling like a fool for these worries, he even stifles a laugh, "You're a smart man, you got this, stop scaring yourself, everything _will_ be fine." He talks low with his head in his hands, hoping others around him having dinner won't think he's weird for talking to himself.

Tony goes to check the time on his watch at the same time his phone buzzes, alerting him of a notification, possibly Peter texting him. He quickly picks it up off the clothed table and checks to see who or what made his phone go off, he only gasps with delight seeing it's his _angel_ who sent a message, he then furrows his brows at the text he sent: 

_**Peter: "** I'm scared."_

Tony swallowed causing the dry feeling in his mouth to come back, he quickly went to the keyboard to begin texting, hoping Peter wasn't having second thoughts or if he was at least alright.

_**Me:** "What happened? are you alright, I promise you there's nothing to be afraid of my love."_

**_Peter:_ **" _I'm afraid you won't like how I look..."_

Tony is in shock with Peter's worry, visibly dropping his mouth open but then closing shut so nobody would look over, how the _hell_ could Peter think that? Tony almost gives himself away when typing how beautiful Peter is with his bright, bold eyes, beautiful pale skin, brown soft curls, and a fantastic curvy bottom.. but then realizes Peter would be confused as to how Tony knew this, so Tony starts typing up something new to confirm to Peter on how beautiful he is:

_**Me:** "How could you think that baby? No matter what you think you look like, I will find you beyond beautiful, you're the love of my life, Peter, I'm not letting you slip from my hands that easy. Don't be scared... if it helps, I'm a bit scared too, so we're in this together, doll."_

Tony wasn't afraid to express his love so clear to Peter like that, they've done that multiple times before, it's been established how much Peter and _Nathan_ love each other so it felt normal to say especially since it's coming from _his_ heart. A new message from Peter pops up, so eager, Tony goes to immediately read it not caring how fast he opens the text.

_**Peter:** "god you always know how to make me feel better, I love you so much, Nathan. I just got here so I guess I'll be coming inside now, I can't wait to see you :)"_

With that Tonys breathing increases, causing his chest to rapidly breathe in and out, there's only ever been one person in his life who made him feel like the ground beneath him was pulling him under but _now_ wasn't the time to think about that, besides Peter is nowhere comparable to _that_ person. This was jitters, love jitters, he was finally going to meet the love of his life and actually have a conversation. No more watching from afar or following him around town, this was happening, he was meeting his sweet Peter Parker.

**_Me:_ **" _just look for the man holding up a paper with your name written in sharpie, I'm sitting at the left side of the restaurant in the corner at a booth. I can't wait to see you :)"_

Tony reaches for the paper and holds it up with his elbow rested on the table, he didn't want to attract too much attention if he held his arm up higher, he scans the room, looking in every direction for a slim, rosy-cheeked boy but couldn't spot him out from people randomly getting up to use the bathroom or to leave the place. He frowns but smiles when a message appears on his phone, looking down he averts his eyes back to the screen.

_**Peter:** "_ _you're right, the goatee does look better in person than I imagined."_

With that, Tony _completely_ forgets how to breathe or even speak when he realizes who has walked up to the table.

"H-hi, um, I'ts _Peter.._ sorry for b-being a little late."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony becomes paranoid while on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you so much for giving this story a chance!

Tony catches himself visibly staring at the boy in awe, he couldn't help it though, this _was_ happening, it wasn't another dream he woke up from only to find it wasn't real, Peter _was_ in his presence- face to face in all his natural and _angelic_ beauty... _Wait a minute, my goatee? Why did he text that? How could he-_

 _Oh_ right, Tony had told Peter that _Nathan_ was going for a _new look_ instead of his clean-shaven face that he usually rocked with his little to none facial hair he _had_. He only said this to cover his ass in case Peter was to notice that Tony- _Nathan,_ looked different from what he had described to him through texting because there was _no_ way Tony would just get rid of his perfectly trimmed goatee to resemble the other man's appearance, not a chance in _hell. Where I'll probably rot for all this shit I've done- wait... did he say my beard looked better in person than he imagined? Oh my god, he loves it._

Snapping himself out of the daze Peter brought him, Tony clears his throat, smiles, and stands up in front of the boy to properly introduce himself while not even _nearly_ meeting eye level with the young boy. Remembering Peter confessing a while back with the real Nathan as Tony snooped through the dead guy's phone was that Peter was apparently quite short, and seeing here tonight, this was _no lie_ , for a twenty-three-year-old boy Peter was adorably small compared to the older man's height. Tony almost let out an aw when noticing he has to practically look up at him as they stood there together, the boy was blushing gorgeously as if he noticed the height difference between them as well. 

"H-hey, uh, no you're not late at all, _don't_ worry about it, um, take a _seat,_ I'm Nathan by the way in case it wasn't obvious." He offered his hand to shake which Peter shook politely with a playful smirk causing Tony's insides to stir. They both slide into the booth seats, Peter chooses to sit on the other side of the booth across from his stalker creating the bad thoughts like before to come back and worry Tony. _F_ _uck, does he know? Why didn't he sit next to me? Am I giving off a creepy vibe already?_

Tony folded up the paper that signaled Peter while displaying a thin smile, trying to keep his cool while his mind was fucking him and it hadn't even been more than five minutes with his sweetheart. _Relax Tony, he's most likely nervous too, he's only now seeing what you look like and that's probably something he needs to adjust to, that you actually have a face and are clearly charming. He's just nervous, help him relax at least._ Tucking the paper away into the back pocket of his pants Tony decides to pull some questions out to ask the boy, he knew he had to sound like the _actual_ Nathan meaning he had to sound like he was genuinely the online _boyfriend_ of Peter Parker. Which pretending to be Peters boyfriend felt like a piece of cake since Tony's love for him is infinite, but the connection between them isn't _quite_ real like the real Nathan had with Peter for those few months, although Tony did a good job showing his love through texting _as_ Nathan, he'll have to do the same but now in person so Peter won't feel that their love wasn't as existent as it seemed online. 

"I must say, you're incredibly beautiful, I can't believe you thought I wouldn't like how you look, _Peter,_ you're a _complete_ angel." Usually talking so cliche about someone would be nauseating for Tony to spit out, but when it came to Peter it felt fantastic to say especially to his face so he can see how red his face can get from his compliments. He did in fact become red, trying to cover his cheek where he rests in one hand over the table, he thanks Tony for the sweet words and clears his throat to speak again, "I didn't realize I fell for someone who resembles a greek god, I'm still waiting for you to tell me you're _not_ really Nathan." Although Peter giggles afterward clearing that what he said was a joke, a funny compliment, Tony's heart, and mind still pounds anxiously, already predicting his prison sentence, he sat there caught off guard with another thin smile, struggling to laugh along.

Tony's attempt must've been noticeable, "You alright? I'm sorry if I said something dumb, I didn't mean to-"

"-No no no, don't apologize, it's me- _I'm sorry,_ I-I'm surprised myself that you're _really_ Peter. Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood with my dumb facial expressions." Tony really did feel sorry _and_ dumb, he was already putting a target on himself for Peter to suspect, not only that but the poor thing apologized for something he didn't do, it was thanks to Tony's deer in headlights appearance that made him say sorry. _God, we're fucking up._

"You _didn't_ spoil the mood, I'm having a nice time so far thanks to you. You picked a gorgeous restaurant and you're making me feel like I'm the _prettiest_ thing in the world." Peter spoke softly with a smile, even scooting closer to Tony which made the man turn his head to smile fondly at the ethereal boy himself. 

_We stalked the right one._

"That's because you _are_ ," Tony replies to confirm Peters statement, the boy blushes once again, looking down then back up to to meet Tony eyes, it takes all of the killer not to lean in for a long-awaited kiss but fights the urge off so it wouldn't come off desperate for a fuck or being too soon. "Well, _since_ tonight is supposed to be fun, how about we start off with dessert?" With a happy nod from the kid, the two scan through the dessert section of the cursive written menu.

Tony reads aloud between them the possibilities of what to order, from cheesecake to pastries, the younger one settles his eyes on the ice cream, so as they read the flavors and find an idea to share a sundae, they agree. "We can do chocolate and vanilla with some sprinkles since _I_ know you like sprinkles on your ice cream." Tony proudly states for knowing his boyfriend's preferences, he felt good at that moment for having Peter at his side peeking at the menu practically leaning over his body, saying what he thought looked good every now and then, giggling at his suggestions- the moment felt so _good_ Tony would stay like this forever if he could.

"But I thought you hated chocolate?" Peter questions looking up with his sweet little smile and brown doe eyes, Tony looked down at him with a sudden urge hitting him so intense like a bullet- _Let's just do it, let's fucking take him, touch him, lock him in the attic, let's just do it already, he's suspicious, he knows, just take him._

"W-well, it's alright, it's not _so_ bad but if you want we can pick um another flavor?" _Why the fuck are you thinking like this? He's not suspicious, calm down, we'll take him eventually just not yet, he hasn't suspected the biggest thing being who I actually am, only jokingly but not seriously, so just relax..._

"Oh, no it's okay if _you_ feel like having chocolate." Tony just nods, giving his best warm smile, and begins to order the sundae once a waiter comes by to collect the menus. Tony catches Peter fidgeting with his fingers then putting one hand on the table close to Tonys where they nearly touched, he notices, so the man takes his opportunity to show some sort of affection and takes the short one's hand in his own. His own heart jumps at the feeling, the soft, memorable feeling of _at last_ holding the hand of his love after all this time, after hoping one day something like this would happen. _I wonder what he thinks of this..._

When their sundae arrives, Tony lets Peter take the first bite of the ice cream and to which he visibly enjoys with a giggle, and even though the treat was good when Tony took his own spoonful, his mind and nerves wouldn't stop playing hide n go seek with his emotions. At one point he felt like vomiting from the anxiety building in his stomach, then felt like heaven on earth with Peter, and now he's a mixture of both which is fueling the fire in Tony to want to end this night so his urges don't get the best of him. 

_Fuck, how could I forget... our age, we haven't told him the truth yet. Does he even suspect it? Maybe not but then again he could just be playing it off like he doesn't notice. Damn it, I guess we-_

"Hey, what happened to your wrist tattoo?"

_Wait what?_

Tony examines his wrists, trying to play it cool, heart pounding, palms sweating while thinking of every single day he ever stalked that bastard Nathan and never noticing a god damn wrist tattoo, when did the guy suddenly have a wrist tattoo?

"Wrist tattoo?" Tony playfully chuckles off, hoping Peter was fucking with him- _Fuck, he really does know I'm not him! No, no, no, he can't, why can't I remember that guy having a-_

"Yeah, you said you got it last month? Remember?" Peter says going in for another scoop of vanilla, Tony watches him, _He doesn't seem suspicious and even if he is, he's playing it off_ _really_ _well._

 _"Oh,_ uh, yeah, I changed my mind last minute, work was keeping me busy, you know, so." How could a man who's murdered, stalked, and have an attic ready for his obsession to live in be so terrible at pretending to be someone, _how?_

"Oh, _yeah_ I get that. So, then how _was_ work?"

_I know Peter doesn't mean any harm with these questions, he just wants to know what his boyfriends been up to, but the overwhelming feeling of not being able to answer every question confidently is really fucking me up. God, it really would be easier to just take him already, but then again I should have been more prepared to answer whatever the boy shot at me._

"Mmm, busy, like usual, yeah just boring so, not too exciting." And Nathan's real job was boring, he was a valet. 

"I hope you're having an exciting time now _though_." Peter perked, suddenly sending Tony's body into a paralyzed state when he unexpectedly kisses his cheek, his heart beats rapidly feeling his body nearly fully relax and send his stomach filled with butterflies as arousal kicks in for the twelfth time that night.

_Okay fuck, if I feel like it's time to do plan B one more time, then we can but for now, let me savor this moment._

"Peter, I have to tell you something." Tony suddenly blurts, catching even himself off guard, _W_ _ait what am I doing? Am I gonna tell him about my age already? Shit._

"What is it?" The boy worriedly says, putting his spoon down with the melting ice cream, the worried look on Peters's pale face causes the vomiting anxiety feeling to stir again, Tony hesitates with his words until he can finally manage to spit something out, "I have to use the _bathroom_ , uh, is that alright?" _What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I just say it!?_

"Yeah, of course, _Nathan,_ go ahead." Peter sighs with relief, the worried look no longer there, instead, his previous smile returns as Tony slides out the booth throwing his blazer on and telling him he'd 'be right back' as he dashes off to the left side of the restaurant where the restrooms were, stepping inside with the door shut behind him he immediately goes to a sink, grabbing the sides of it like he was holding on for dear life, breathing heavily hoping the anxiety would soon come to a stop. 

"Why did you that to yourself, you looked like a fool," He tells his reflection looking at the man with the piercing brown eyes, "You scared yourself just to not tell him, he could be gone right now for all you know... and he probably _knows_." Tony hates to fall into his minds trap, but he has to admit it feels like Peter might know Tony's real identity. _This game is too risky, I haven't done one damn thing right tonight and the date practically just started- fucken wrist tattoo, couldn't even check twice if he had one. You're a terrible killer, that's why we're going to get caught._

"But I won't let that happen... I can't, I just _can't._ It's been too risky. No more. I-I have to do this, I didn't overcome my anxiety just for it to come back again... and all for what..." _All for Peter. All of this is for Peter, which makes it reasonable and definite. There's no going back, this was the whole plan since day one, Peter would soon be mine no matter what, even if he had no clue I wasn't Nathan. He would still be mine._

"So then it's settled... Plan B it is." With the peer pressure from his thoughts, Tony makes up his mind frustratedly causing what was supposed to be the _"Perfect date"_ turning into kidnapping Peter, _it could've gone so well if I hadn't fucked up so soon- but it's too late, this was bound to happen, so now it's time to seriously not fuck this plan up because if it does, off to prison I go._


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys plan takes some unexpected turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, but here's a new chapter for now as I write the next one, hope you enjoy it! Also, I'm thinking of creating a Highschool au story between Steve and Tony while I write this one as well OR a series of explicit one-shots between Tony/Peter, Tony/Steve, Tony/Peter/Steve, and so on. I might write either one. If any of these ideas sound appealing to read, let me know in the comments, thanks :))

The dry mouth feeling came back as Tony's questionable plan was now settled, he turned on the faucet sink and cupped his hands to take a drink of the cold water to rid of the dryness. Although doing this would deem unsanitary considering he's drinking water from a public bathroom sink but the restaurant he was at was fairly in _great condition_ with thoroughly clean toilets, great service, and _quite_ pricy meals- reasoning as to why he decided to take Peter here so he could spoil him with the riches he's made and be treated to fine dining. He couldn't show off his wealth too much for he worked as a so-called _Valet_ in Peter's eyes of course, damn Nathan for having _such_ an unfair paying job. Overall, Tony could not give a rats _ass_ where the water was coming from at the moment, he was just in immediate need of getting the taste from his mouth gone, so with another cupful of water, he turns off the sink, shakes the water off from his fingers and goes over to a hand dryer on the wall to completely dry them off. While doing so he hears the door to the men's bathroom open, he gives the man walking in a glance but then does a double-take when noticing it was his world and absolutely more, _Peter_ who had come in, looking at himself in the mirror for a second, fiddling with the buttons at the chest of his black polo shirt which fit him like a _glove-_ they locked eyes and Peter gasped with a quiet giggle having the look of surprise. 

"You scared _me_ , sorry, uh, I have to sort of use the bathroom too," Peter explains now turned around to face the man who was finished drying his hands, admiring the boy and his awkwardness which Tony found adorable as the dyer's noise quieted down leaving the two men _alone_ in silence, Tony smiles, "Yeah sorry go-ahead, um, can I ask you something before you do, Peter?" The man leaned against the clean wall opposite of the boy, putting his hands in his front pockets to fiddle with his car keys as a way to ease his anxiety, it wasn't as mind-boggling as before but it still left some impact on the man's body. 

" _Yeah_ course', go for it," Peter spoke acceptingly, making a motion with his hands in a way for Tony to continue with what he was saying, he _liked_ the short answers he gave with his honey brown eyes so attentive and listening to whatever shit came out Tony's mouth, maybe it was his _own_ anxiety to just let the man talk so he would get a chance to or just _complete love-struck_ , he wouldn't question this though and so he proceeded with his question as smooth a possible, "Would it be alright if we took the date back to my house? We can relax, have some drinks, and really get to enjoy each other's company _better_ now that we've finally met,-" Catching Peters gaze settling to the ground, fingers pulling at a loose string on his pants and cheeks heated up, Tony took the obvious guess that his poor boy was possibly overwhelmed with nerves, he took a few other guesses thinking maybe he might not want to, that this might be too quick even though Peter and Nathan said 'I love you" in the second month but maybe _this_ was pushing it since now they've met? _Fuck._ Tony decided to say the first thought he figured Peter must've been thinking, "Don't _worry_ , I'm not trying to get in your pants, I just wanna talk some more but _alone_ , so it's private and can talk about everything we've been wanting to say in person... if that makes sense." Tonys babbling didn't make sense to him at one point too but Peter seemed to understand his explanation to some degree it seemed when his face almost seemed- let down at a point- _Fuck, is he upset with me?_

"Oh... Well, I was hoping you wanted to." Peter's eye lifted from the reflecting marble floor with seductive eyes locking with the older mans now hungry and dark brown ones, staring at the boy like he was a piece of _meat_ even though Peter was far from that to Tony yet right _now_ it felt like months of pent up arousal and unannounced hard-ons with nobody- no Peter- to unleash it on to were taking over his entire body when he noticed he was suddenly walking over to the boy now seeing how he resembled a brave yet terrified kitten, his cheeks remained red and even had the audacity to bite onto his bottom lip, standing there, so innocently yet knowingly of the game he started. _God, I never knew he had that in him, to just spark something so out of the blue, usually, it would be me or Nathan at the time so seeing this happen is... incredible._

Now standing in front of the beautiful boy, Tony watched his eyes scan his own that filled with deep excitement within then to around the room behind the older man, _anywhere_ other than meeting Tony's eyes for more than a few seconds, considering he's new at the art of seducing and figuring out what to do once you've succeeded at seduction, Tony took it easy on the dainty temptation, only placing one hand at the small of his back and the right to cup the side of his face into his hand, brushing his cheek with his thumb he could've _sworn_ he felt Peter shiver at his touch bringing a hitched breathe escape the man's lips. 

" _Now,_ as much as I would love to bend that _perky_ ass over the sink, I would much rather fuck you in the comfort of my bedroom. Is that alright with you _baby_?" It was the first-time Tony used any endearing nicknames toward his angel- in person that is- which would've caught himself off guard but he had no time for shocking revelations, so he continued feeling the boys _soft_ , smooth and gorgeous skin of his face with his thumb, which felt heavenly to ultimately do this where he could bust right then in his pants. Peter was _enjoying_ himself too, pressing his face _and_ backside to both of Tony's hands, the hand occupying his back fell lower, grabbing a handful of the boy's ass which made him let out a mixture of a gasp with a quiet moan causing the killer to push him closer where their growing erections pressed together inside their now tight pants, making the two let out low groans and moans as Tony squeezed his ass more harshly and finally let the anxiety that was long gone to go fuck itself as he connected his lips with the youngers. Slipping his tongue into his mouth, he ravished the boy's mouth and body with every inch of lust and love in him, squeezing, licking, feeling every part he could, exploring every part of Peters tongue and lips with his own with heavy breaths and low moans from the boy that got just a bit higher when Tony went to separate the kiss to bite at his neck with a low growl. Maybe a bit too high and louder where Tony had to cover Peter's mouth with the hand that held his cheek, the boy looked into the older man's dark orbs, practically begging for more with just a single look.

Tony contemplated the possibilities of just fucking Peter right there and completely leaving the elaborated plan behind, maybe the _plan_ could hold off but the warm, sensual feeling stirring inside the pit of his stomach _and_ aching erection would be hard to just ignore so he thought for a second to agreeably go for it _but_ then it hit him... _lube,_ there wasn't anything similar to lubricant in this bathroom. Water would be out the question knowing it would only turn to uncomfortable friction, alive would alright but Tony wanted their first time together to be right st the right place being his home where he had lube kept in his bedroom, their first time should be comfortable and private, not in some restaurants bathroom. So, Tony tried his best to pull it together, slipping his hand off the boy's mouth to give his soft and plump lips a gentle kiss, savoring the short moment together before he cleared his throat, giving the young one a stern look with a small smirk displayed, "Here's what's gonna happen-" Just from the deep and utterly serious tone Tony voiced it seemed to affect Peter when he visibly shivered with a catch of his breath at the older man's behavior, "You're gonna hurry up and use the bathroom, then walk your pretty ass outside of the restaurant where I'll be waiting for you and after that, I'll be taking you back to my house where I'm going to fuck the life out of you... understand?" Tony could tell this made the boy knee weak from the loss of words and, Peter only nods with a near whisper 'I understand' but that wasn't good enough, so Tony gave the boy a semi-hard slap on his ass which even though wasn't too harsh, it still made the boy yelp from the sudden force, _"Understand?"_ Tony repeats more strict this time.

Peter nods quickly, "Y-Yes, I understand," He manages to spit out with a lively red color coming back to his cheeks, he swallows as he watches the older man disconnect his hands from his fragile body, taking a step back Tony watches the boy for a second, admiring the slim figure with a full behind in front of him, he couldn't believe he had Peter ready to come undone because of _his_ touch. It was unbelievable. "Then get to it beautiful, I'll be outside waiting for you." He winks balancing on one foot before walking over to the door, just before he exits he hears the boy mumble an 'Okay' with a hitched breath.

He grins to himself as he walks back to their booth to pay the bill before they officially leave, taking out some cash and a reasonable amount for a tip, he placed the money for the check onto the table, checking if either of them left any personal belongings behind he went for the main entrance of the lavish like restaurant and out the door walking into the cool night where city lights from afar were now noticeable and strangers walked by not caring if they bumped into you because they had somewhere "important" to be. _Gotta love New york._ Tony walked a few steps further from the restaurant near to a parked car, he found himself inspecting the expensive vehicle seeing it must've been owned by someone with a fine amount of money seeing how well kept and clean the- oh a _Tesla_ , Tony notices as he walks to the front seeing a sharp T labeled across on it- the car was in fact owned by someone of wealth. It made Tony dwell for a second on what Peter would think when they walked to _his_ car, would it look cheap or unexciting compared to this one? Surely though Peter had to know by now he had money from taking him to such a _rich_ restaurant- quite a lot actually, he just wasn't as flashy with his considering the streets of New York has thieves lurking in the corners, so Tony was more so smart about not bringing one of his fast cars tonight instead he brought his "Normal Car" which was used when taking Nathans body to buffalo so if he ever _were_ caught, they wouldn't be looking for a _Ferrari_ but a _Sedan._ Way less noticeable.

As a few minutes passed of examining a couple more cars nearby, the entrance door Tony once exited from opened, he whipped around to face who's come out hoping it was Peter _and_ it luckily was, so with a warm smile he walked toward him a bit letting the boy fully walk over to him with his angelic appearance on display. Peter had his hands crossed in front of him wearing a shy smile with rosy cheeks, he looked as if he were nearly cold, the man almost immediately slipped his blazer off to hand to Peter, "Here, you cold sweetheart?" Tony asks wrapping to blazer around his shoulders, he looked like he was going to say something but closed his mouth and looked up at Tony to then open his mouth again to thank him quietly, "No problem _doll..._ let's get you in the car." He couldn't stop calling Peter nicknames if he tried, it was enjoyable not only to have this privilege of calling his obsession _'Angel'_ or _'Baby'_ but to witness how he reacted when he said this, the young thing turned red, got fidgety with an endearing smile. How could he _possibly_ stop himself when his reaction was so pleasurable?

He leads Peter across the street carefully while looking both ways in case any cars were driving their way, with him close by his side he questions if he should hold his hand but swiftly decides not to since they were already at his car's side, _maybe next time._ Fishing out his keys he unlocks the car doors letting himself in once Peter got inside sitting down in passenger, shutting the now locked doors Tony gives him a glance seeing he removed the blazer and folding it neatly onto his lap, he smiles at that and starts the car up. "Radio?" He asks as he backs the car out the parking space carefully and driving off onto the road, he eyes him seeing Peter shrug, "If you want to, I-I'm not sure." _Well, not the answer I was looking for but I guess silence will do._ Tony hums at his response and doesn't bother going for the radio but instead for Peter's knee _then_ cautiously moving toward his inner thigh, smoothly rubbing the area in a way for the young one to relax once again like before. He feels and sees from the corner of his eye Peter shifting in his seat, letting a shaky breath loose, Tony wonders if he's the kind to easily become stimulated, if so, the man had zero issue with that and _so_ he continued to massage him innocently. 

Tony took a chance and slipped his hand between his thighs and now rubbed the growing bulge in his jeans, he gasped at this letting a moan slip from his perfectly shaped lips, placing his own hand over Tonys urging the stalker to continue his pleasuring massage to his privates. With one hand steering the wheel making a quick right and the other rubbing off his _boyfriend,_ he tries his best to take care of Peter while keeping his eyes on the road. With traffic not so bad, he sees them being at his house in possibly ten minutes, with that, Tony figured he'd continue increasing the excitement within Peter _and_ his cock during the ride there. So, quickening the pace of rubbing Peter moans with a gasp, he grabs his wrist pressing his hand yet pushing it away, hesitant between wanting pleasure and not becoming overstimulated. _"Oh, please."_ The higher the moans become the tighter Tonys pants become, he tries adjusting himself in his seat to get more comfortable but it doesn't do much justice so instead, he continues making Peter feel good but pauses when he realizes the boy's unsure request.

"Please _what_ baby? Please _stop_ or Please _more?_ " 

"P-please, just _please!"_ Poor thing, he's conflicted, so to test him Tony completely stopped the pleasure and moved his hand over to his original spot to Peter's inner thigh, putting his movements to an end his hand stays still while he continues driving. Peter instantly lets out a small noise of need, Tony plays dumb though, patting his thigh even, he glances at him when he reaches a red light, the boy was already facing him, eyes filled with lust and innocence that held so much sexual want in them- it drove Tony crazy. "What happened Peter? _Need_ something?" The killer teased and somehow it seemed as if Peter knew what he was doing, "No, I just feel sorta bad." The boy spoke with a sigh with a mischievous expression, this confused Tony for a second but remained intrigued, "Whys that?" The light went green, Tony started to drive making a left now entering his neighborhood, unexpectedly, _Peter's_ hand finds its way on Tonys quite prominent bulge, he lets out a satisfied groan just from the long-awaited touch from tonight and the six months of yearning for this moment. _He's touching my dick... well not quite but he practically is._

"I just feel bad that I haven't paid attention to _your_ cock as much as you have to mine." Peter continues and begins his slow palming and rubbing with circular motions, it was torturous under the thick fabric, he desperately wanted to take his cock out right then for the boy to drool over but they were just a few houses away from pulling into his, so he waited, enjoying the touch from his soft and slender fingers some more, " _Fuck,_ that feels good baby." He thrusts into his hand trying to get as much release as he could from the friction he was enduring, Tony gripped the steering wheel tightly and increased the speed of his driving to get to his house more quickly. Suddenly, Peter's fingers took the zipper in his hand making the idea he was going to unzip and let the man feel some sort of freedom but when he did zip halfway down he only zipped his pants back up again, "Maybe I should wait till we're inside the house to start sucking your dick." _Holy shit this kid is good at being bad._ What an innocent little thing, you would never take a guess at first glance at Peter that he had a naughty side to him and this side had to be his favorite at the moment but not when he gets to teasing, _that_ wasn't Tony's favorite part about the massaging even though he deserved to get teased right back, it still wasn't fair, "God, you're something else kid, I can't wait to hear you scream my name." He thought about that for a second as he finally pulled his car in front of his house- _D_ _amn, I forgot I'm supposed to be Nathan... that'll be weird to hear him call out, "Well,_ here we are, you like _it?_ "

From the look of awe, Peter gave to Tony's fairly large house, it was clear he was immediately amazed by it. _Once the plan- oh shit, the plan, I almost forgot! Well... I guess it won't hurt if I hold it off for just a few more hours, right? Just to show him around a bit, after all, he'll be living here, he's gonna need to adjust to his new surroundings._


	5. Update on this Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on where I stand with this story.

I will eventually be returning back to writing this story, sorry for just disappearing in a way, I'm currently a senior in high school and graduation is coming up soon so with homework and tests and stress happening in my life it's hard to find times to get back on my roll with this story. Not only that, but I hit sort of a writer's block with what will happen with this story as well, BUT, I do have ideas coming to me again so I'm excited to put these chapters together and finally put another chapter out.

Like I said, writer's block does happen and it can get frustrating, so when that happens I sort of give up on the current story I'm writing (aka this one) but I don't want to quit this one yet! SO, I will be coming back to this story once my high school work becomes less intense and when I can find time for writing this again, while I haven't been writing THIS story, I HAVE been coming up with new ideas and one of which I recently put a chapter out for and I'm very excited about writing this :) (not that this story doesn't excite me anymore, just got some writers block atm)

Sooo, if anyone reading this would like to give my new story a look, thanks! :) Once again, I WILL be returning to this story, but for now, I will be writing my current one since I don't have writer's block or piles of work to do anytime soon! Sorry again for not updating sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> new chapters will be updated as soon as possible! thanks for reading :))


End file.
